Jed Rhodes Doctor
The Jed Rhodes Doctor - known as the Nth Doctor in the Lungbarrow Brothers production documentation, is an incarnation of the Doctor “a couple” beyond the Xth. Character. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just walk off when I'm foiling you, it's rude!" - The Doctor, speaking over the phone to the Master. According to the Lungbarrow Brothers website, "the Nth Doctor is ginger (his proudest asset!), eccentric, often random and possessed (he thinks) of a sartorial elegance unmatched by any other incarnation. The Nth Doctor is nonetheless as intelligent and brave as any incarnation before him. Still recovering from the loss of his companion, Emma, he continues to fight monsters, right wrongs and does the best he can to make the world a better place." This Doctor's personality shifts in tone somewhat through his appearances so far, but his core traits are established from the off in "Encounter"; he is by turns apologetic (repeated apologies to his previous self) excitable, both about things which excite him (his exclamation about things happening "just as I remembered it!" to Emma) and worrisome ("there's nothing wrong with you, it's just, well - you! Me! You and me! Here! Now! Bit - well, sort of… bad! Don't you think?"). He is optimistic about his past, despite his previous self's less than enthusiastic response. He demonstrates some arrogance in the flashback sequence of "Emma", confident and boasting up until the moment the Master's trap is sprung. He seems to attempt to make light of more serious situations, such as his “Emergency Program One” hologram in “After Hastings” in which he makes several jokes, or when he attempts to reassure Emma in “Emma”. He is also shown to be impatient in "Dark Impulses". After believing Emma to be dead, he appears to grow more melancholic, angrier (judging by his lashing out at the wall after the illusory Emma vanishes) and more morose, spending the episode "After Hastings" mostly contemplating his past, both far and recent. In "Code Red", he briefly demonstrates indifference to "human business" as he calls the murder, but he also shows his intelligence and deductive powers, working out the reason for the murder and the possible identity of the murderer very quickly. In the flashback sequence, the Doctor is shown to have become more ruthless since Emma's death, hunting down a rogue robot and manipulating it into destroying itself. In "Dark Impulses", this Doctor is shown during his time with Emma, chronologically earlier than any of his other appearances so far. He is shown to be again excitable, but also stern and impatient when he is in a serious mood, such as his shortness with Emma. His relationship with Emma is further fleshed out, to be almost a brother and sister-esque relationship consisting of bickering, mixed with obvious affection. In "Cold Hearted Observers", the Doctor is shown to be harshly affected by the memory of Emma. During the start of the episode, he even goes so far as to sacrifice himself to defeat an army of the drones that "killed" her. He almost seems to fear the illusion of Emma who berates him for "abandoning her". He then becomes furious and denies the illusion. Emma is a key source of emotion for the Doctor. Jumping over to the "Man-at-Desk Productions" channel, in "Twisting Corridors" we see a post regeneration Nth who is just as cheerful, even playful, as the Nth that travels with Emma later. Usually, this Doctor is shown as more reactive than proactive - things such as the Master's presence in "Emma" or the battle of Hastings and subsequent landing on an alien world seem to happen to him, rather than be sought out by him, and he has to be called to assist Adams in Code Red. In "Dark Impulses", he is shown to be somewhat more proactive in searching for the source of the extra-dimensional entity, but it is still in reaction to the first encounter he and Emma discuss. Stories So far, the Nth Doctor has appeared in four full stories – “Encounter,” “Emma”, “After Hastings" and "Code Red". He also appears in "The Christmas Message Compilation" short. Timeline wise, it would appear that all of his adventures in the "main" series occur in a rough chronological order, flashback sequences and "The Christmas Message Compilation" notwithstanding. It is apparent in “Encounter” that he has been travelling with Emma for some time, and judging from his “Emergency Program One” hologram where he sports short hair, compared with the longer hair he has in “Encounter” and the “Emma” flashback sequences, the two spent a considerable amount of time together, perhaps explaining his reaction to her death and why he still seems to address comments to her in “After Hastings”. This is further backed up by "The Christmas Message Compilation," where we see some small glimpse into the Doctor and Emma's travels (including their visit to Christmas, 1193, where there were no Santa Hats). His adventure with Emma in "Dark Impulses" is obvious set earlier than Encounter. In "Code Red" we see this Doctor at various points in his time-stream, from his beginning - the regeneration from his previous incarnation, about whom we know nothing except that they wore a pirate-style collarless shirt, dark trousers and a frock coat that did not meet the Nth Doctor's approval - to his encounter with Meglos, his meeting Emma, his battle with the Cybermen, and his hunting of a robot. During the finale of the Observers Arc, "Cold Hearted Observers", we first see this Doctor in the middle of finishing off an adventure with the Master who has an army of the drones last seen in "Emma". Suddenly, the Doctor is teleported to a pocket dimension where he must deal with an illusion of Emma. He then once again meets the Xth Doctor, his predecessor. Together the two face off against the "Observers". At the end of this episode, the Doctor learns that Emma, his companion whom he had thought was killed, is in fact alive. In "Twisting Corridors", a post regeneration Nth finds his way into an empty house where he claims new clothes before coming face to face with the Husk, the creature that made the house empty in the first place. At the end we see current Nth go back to the house for information. Companions The Doctor spends a long time travelling with Emma, who is killed in the episode of the same name: we see a glimpse of her in "Code Red", her apparent death in "Emma", and some of her travels with the Doctor in "Dark Impulses" and "Encounter". There have been no references to other full time companions, apart from an vague reference to "meeting some people" in "Code Red". The Doctor has apparently met Elizabeth Adams from "Code Red" before, during an incident with an "Andromedan Robot" (possibly the same robot the Doctor is seen chasing in the flashback sequence later in the episode). She is possibly analogous to a Brigadier figure for him. It is revealed in "Code Red" that Wexel, a Code Red Data consciousness created by the Cybermen, was trapped in the TARDIS with the Doctor for many lifetimes: Wexel accompanied the Doctor through many adventures, and could almost be considered a companion, albeit one the Doctor never realised existed. Appearance. Appearance-wise he mixes and matches different blazers of various materials (at least three have been seen om screen - a brown pinstripe blazer, a white blazer, and a checked sports jacket whose shoulders are barely visible in the Cyberman confrontation in "Code Red"). He also wears a variety of corduroy trousers (a cut scene from "Encounter" has the Xth Doctor comment disparagingly on these), waistcoats, shirts and ties. He often wears a 3-quarter length raincoat. He has worn several hats over the course of his time - in "Emma" he wears a similar battered fedora to the fourth Doctor's (except in a worse state), while in "Code Red" he has been shown to wear two other fedoras, one a straight, 1930's detective-style fedora in the main sequence, and one an "Indiana Jones" style fedora in the "hunting robots" sequence. The 1930's style fedora returns in the chronologically earlier "Dark Impulses". He has also briefly been seen in a dark green coat, both in the "After Hastings" hologram and in some segments of the "Christmas Message Compilation". Equipment This Doctor is shown to use a sonic screwdriver extensively - he uses a model similar to the Third Doctor's, except that it is a metallic-blue in colour, with gold bands. He uses it repeatedly to scan trees, and garners results from whatever scan he does (trees or otherwise) by listening to the tip of the sonic, which in "After Hastings" appears to use high pitched binary code to give him results. He also carries a River Song model sonic screwdriver, although whether this is because he has yet to meet her to give her it or for some other, unknown reason, is yet to be revealed. Category:Doctors